


The Angel and The Wolf

by AngelWaves



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWaves/pseuds/AngelWaves
Summary: Something's happened to the timeline. Wynonna has been transported to another dimension, but this dimension is familiar to her but she can't put her figure on it.---It's movie night, for Nicole and Waverly. Waverly decides to pick her favourite TV show from when she was a teenager. They begin to watch it but notice something very different in the second episode of the show. What could it be??





	The Angel and The Wolf

Wynonna was walking through the forest when she heard a snap coming from behind her. She turned to see what who was following her, but the next thing she knew she was on the ground and the creature was above her. Wynonna had never seen any creature like it, she was trying to fight it off but it was too strong. She was struggling so hard, nothing was happening. In a blink, Wynonna wasn’t in the forest anymore but in the middle of the road in a suburban town. She was looking around, trying to figure out where she had transported to. Wynonna got up on her feet and started walking towards the footpath so she wouldn’t get run over by a car. While walking she had realised that she wasn’t in the same time zone as she once was. Wynonna Earp had travelled through space and time. She arrived at a school that seemed pretty too busy for such a small town. Wynonna stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the school and looked up at the name.

‘ _Sunnydale High School’_

Wynonna had never heard of this school before. She had friends who travelled the world and they had never visited a town called _Sunnydale_. Wynonna started walking up to the entrance of the school when she heard someone call from behind her.

“Are you lost?” Wynonna heard and she turned around.

A blonde teenage girl was standing a few feet away from her. The girl seemed familiar to Wynonna, but she couldn’t remember where she had seen her before. The girl continued to walk toward Wynonna.

“Are you lost?” the girl repeated.

“Um, I don’t know?” Wynonna replied.

“How don’t you know if you’re lost?” the girl seemed confused.

“I’m not from around here” Wynonna commented.

“Where are you from?” the blonde asked.

“Purgatory,” Wynonna answered.

“I’m sorry?” the blonde exclaimed shocked.

“You are from hell?” the blonde continued, completely confused about the brunette standing in front of her.

“No, I’m not from hell, it’s a town” Wynonna reassured.

“Oh ok, I was a little scared” the blonde breathed.

“So what’s your name?” the blonde continued, curious to know who this woman was.

“I’m Wynonna, Wynonna Earp” Wynonna replied putting her hand out.

“I’m Buffy, Buffy Summers” Buffy announced putting her hand out and shaking Wynonna’s.

It then clicked. Wynonna knew exactly where she was. She remembered that Waverly and she used to watch a show that took place in a small Californian town and the main protagonist was a blonde. Wynonna Earp was in the world of,

_‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer’_

\---

“So what are we watching tonight?” Nicole asked her girlfriend as she walked into the lounge room of her house.

“I was thinking that maybe we could take a trip down memory lane,” Waverly replied while looking through the DVD cabinet.

“A trip down memory lane?” Nicole asked confused.

“Yeah” Waverly replied softly.

“I don’t have any videos of me as a kid, Waverly,” Nicole exclaimed.

“I don’t mean that Nicole” Waverly replied shaking her head.

“Then, what then?” Nicole said still completely confused on what her girlfriend was going on about.

“I mean we could watch something from our teen years,” Waverly said standing up holding her favourite show.

“You want to watch Buffy?” Nicole asked.

“Yes,” Waverly smiled walking towards the DVD player.

“Okay,” Nicole breathed sitting down on the couch.

Waverly inserted the first disk of season 1 into the DVD player and stood back and turned on the TV. She then put the remote down on the wooden coffee table and joined her girlfriend on the couch. Waverly snuggled up to Nicole and rested her head on Nicole’s chest. Nicole looked down at her girlfriend smiling. The episode started and Waverly smiled.

Forty-five minutes had gone by and they were up to the second episode. The women had shifted a little during the first episode, so Waverly was now sitting between Nicole’s legs and Nicole’s hands were resting on Waverly’s stomach.

“Hey, Waves,” Nicole said quietly.

“Yeah, baby,” Waverly replied turning her a little.

“Have you noticed something different about Buffy?” Nicole asked concerned.

“No? Why?” Waverly replied looking back to the TV.

“It just seems like there’s an extra character when there shouldn’t be,” Nicole said pointing toward the brunette on the screen.

Waverly got up and walked toward the screen, to get a better look. Once close to the TV, Waverly examined who the “new” character was. She knew that Faith didn’t arrive till season 3, so who was this extra person in the Scooby Gang that she had never noticed before. Waverly looked closely at the person and realised who it was.

“Oh, My, God” Waverly gasped.

“What is it, who is it?” Nicole asked walking up to her girlfriend.

“It’s Wynonna, Wynonna is in Buffy” Waverly revealed.

“What, how?” Nicole asked again.

“I have no idea, but it’s definitely Wynonna” Waverly concluded very confusedly.

“How the hell did she get onto Buffy? Nicole asked.

Waverly shrugged.

“She would have only been 8 when it premiered in 1997” Nicole continued.

Waverly rushed to the bedroom to get her phone. She needed to see if it was really Wynonna on the TV. She opened her phone and luckily she had Wynonna on speed dial. She pressed the call button and it rang. Waverly waited for her sister to answer and she did.

**_On the phone:_ **

_Wynonna: Hey sis, what’s up?_

_Waverly: Oh hey Wyn, sorry for calling at such an odd hour, but I was just worried that you were in danger._

_..._

“Waverly, come downstairs, there’s something I think you need to see” Nicole yelled from the lounge.

Waverly ran downstairs to see what Nicole was on about.

“What is it, Nicole?” Waverly asked with her phone to her neck.

“Look” Nicole pointed.

Waverly looked toward the screen and saw that Wynonna was on the phone in the scene. Waverly lifted her phone back to her ear.

…

**_Back on the phone:_ **

_Waverly: Wynonna wear are you right now?_

_Wynonna: You wouldn’t believe me if I told you._

_Waverly: I think, I might._

_Wynonna: What do you mean? You might?_

_Waverly: Because I’m watching Buffy with Nicole and you are in the scene we are currently watching._

_Wynonna: Oh god._

…

Wynonna hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket. Waverly and Nicole were watching from where they were. Someone or something had done this to Wynonna. It was up to Waverly and Nicole to find out.

_“CRASH”_

Something had come through the kitchen window of Nicole’s house. Waverly and Nicole looked at each other in shock. They went running for the door, but the creature was too fast and got to them in seconds. A white light surrounded them and they were gone. Waverly opened her eyes, it was daylight and she was outside. She looked around to see if Nicole was with her, no one was in sight. All that she could see were gravestones, Waverly was in a graveyard.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a Buffy/ Wynonna Earp crossover story, with the addition of Nicole being a Werewolf and Waverly being an Angel.  
> I hope you all enjoy and make sure to leave a kudos. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram  
> @supergirls.twin


End file.
